


Christmas Paperwork

by blushingninja



Series: Bleach Christmas Collection - 25 Days of Soul Society Christmas [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shunsui is having a hard time finishing his paperwork on Christmas Eve, Nanao decides to motivate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> I am jonsing for this pairing at the moment, love love love it!  
> Beta the delight and beloved SocialDegenerate (http://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate)

“But Nanao-chan, it's Christmas eve!” Looking over her glasses, the stern lieutenant's eyes bore in argument.   
“I am well aware Captain, however get all this work done now and we won't have to deal with it tomorrow, on Christmas itself.” Sighing, the pink-robed Captain dropped his pen and stretched back in his chair.  
“You are correct Nanao-chan, but,” he yawned, “it's just so hard to get motivated.” Nanao sorted the paper work on her side of the desk, tapping the paper in front of her Captain urgently.  
“I'll make you a deal, another half an hour and we'll have a dinner break.” Shunsui's eyes grew wide as he turned to face the window.  
“It's night already? Everyone probably started drinking by now.” Nanao shrugged.  
“That's just too bad Captain, if you'd started your work at the start of the week, like I suggested, you wouldn't have these deadlines.” Turning back to his work, Shunsui nodded.   
“You are right of course, Nanao-chan,” he paused, hand lingering over his pen, “but that still doesn't mean I have to like it.” Gritting her teeth the slender lieutenant stood and stretched, hands high above her head, finger tips reaching for the roof. 

As much as she'd like to disagree with her Captain, especially since it was his fault they were currently weighed down with this heavy work load so close to Christmas, she couldn't help but tire of work. It was Christmas after all. Rubbing her eyes she retook her seat, meeting her Captain's eyes as he watched her from across the desk.   
“Sleepy, Nanao-chan?” Twisting her mouth into a grimace, she adjusted her glasses and put her head down to work. Following her lead, her Captain did the same, for all of three minutes.

“Nanao-chan,” he whined, “this is too hard, we'll come back tomorrow.” Nanao's grip on her pen nearly caused it to snap.   
“No Captain! I certainly will not be coming into the office tomorrow and I know you have no intent to either, it all must be done tonight.” Grumbling, Shunsui frowned at the paper in front of him, there was way too much here to be completed in a single night, unless they pulled an all night shift. Groaning, he fell forward, face pressed to the desk.   
“Nanao-chan, it's going to take all night!”   
“It will if you keep stalling,” she warned, peering across at her frowning.  
“But there's nothing here to entertain me.”  
She snapped. 

Standing, she stared him down much easier then usual since he was sitting.  
“Okay, I will entertain you,” reaching up, she unclipped her hair. Soft, dark hair fell down her around her shoulders, shifting her fringe from her eyes she looked down her captain. Locking eyes with him, she spoke slowly.  
“For every report summary you finish, I'll remove an item of clothing.” Sitting up straight, nearly knocking his hat off, Shunsui pointed seriously.   
“Shoes and socks don't count.” Grinning at her success, Nanao re-took her seat.   
“Shoes, socks and glasses do count, now go.”

He'd seldom been so determined in his life, eyes swiftly passing over words and images as he finished his first summary in minutes. Smiling, Nanao unlaced her sandal; placing it aside, she raised her eyebrow as if challenging him. The second summary and report followed quickly in suit, and another shoe was gone. 

Rubbing her socked teeth against the floor, Nanao continued her work; if she upped her pace, she could hopefully finish most the summaries, leaving her captain with at most four to complete, calculating she'd only loose her socks, glasses and sash.   
Another summary landed in front of her, breaking her concentration.  
“Done, socks please.” His grin and the speed at which he was reading almost frightened Nanao, he could really work when motivated. Nodding, she slipped off a sock and grit down to plough through her next report. 

She may have miscalculated. Bare feet brushing the floor nervously, she peered at the blurry paper close to her face. She bit her lip, watching her Captain's efforts double as she struggled to even read the words in front of her.   
“Did you want a dinner break Captain, I think you deserve it.” Eyes stilled on the page, he looked up and grinned wickedly at her.   
“Now now Nanao-chan, you aren't trying to distract me are you?” Nanao frowned. Standing, she went to the door, intent on ordering dinner to be brought to them.   
“It's alright Nanao-chan, I'd prefer to keep working.” Pausing mid-step she turned, eyes wide as she stared at the blurred figure of her Captain.   
“I could have some sake brought with dinner,” she offered desperately, watching the man shrug and sit back, looking at her through half-lidded eyes.   
“A tempting offer Nanao-chan, but this work,” he gestured in front of him, “has become a lot more interesting of late.”

She was frozen and way out of her element: she'd created a monster, a monster intent on work. Sitting back down quickly, she fumbled with her pen and glanced at her glasses.  
“I need to wear my glasses.” Looking up from his notes, Shunsui nodded.   
“Of course,” she smiled in relief, reaching for the lenses, “but you'll have to swap it for something else.” She scoffed.   
“You can't be serious?” Shrugging his pink-robed shoulders, the Eight Squad Captain grinned.   
“You want to put your glasses on the table as fair game, it's the rules.” Biting her lip, she snatched out and regained her glasses. Her hands darted to her waist, hopefully she could get this over and done with as quick as possible.  
“Wait Nanao-chan, stand up please.” Eyes wide in anger, she stood. His dark grey eyes glinting in the evening light, smiling at her. Untying the white sash her her hips, she pulled it free, using her free hand to hold her robes closed. Tossing the sash across the desk in rage, she watched it landed on his chest, the ends looping around his neck.   
“Oh thank you, Nanao-chan,” he strung it over his shoulder, “can I keep this?” Rolling her eyes, she sat down, closing her uniform tightly.   
“Do as you like.” She would simply pick it up later when doing his washing. Looking down, she began her next summary. 

She was about ready to admit defeat, sitting only in her white kimono she exhaled hard, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks as she thought of what would happen if someone was to enter and see her clad in nothing but her undergarments. Out the corner of her eyes she noticed a pile of papers fall, as if time had slowed down. She looked up, meeting the eyes of her triumphant Captain. Wetting her lips, she put into play her final move.   
“Well done Captain, I can finish up the rest, you can leave now.” Leaning back in his chair, the tall captain tipped his hat back, running a hand along his bearded chin.  
“That is a generous offer Nanao-chan,” shifting in his seat, he placed his elbows on the table, leaning on his hand, “but I'd prefer to stay here.” He raised his eyebrow, “and I believe that's a piece of clothing?” 

Face blushing, she looked away, breathing deep and standing,  
“I won't go back on my deal.” Shrugging off her robe, she let it slide off her shoulders and off her arms. Carefully folding it, she straightened her back, standing before her Captain. She couldn't look him in the eye, staring past him to the window outside. Standing, Shunsui came into her line of sight, smiling lightly as he walked around the desk, stopping at her side.   
“Beautiful,” she went to pull away, but he brushed his hand through her hair, “you should wear your hair down more often.” Pushing in front of her, to lean on the desk, he reached out and removed her glasses.  
“Hard to believe that's my beautiful little Nanao-chan.” She huffed, tilting her chin up, staring him down from her tiny height. Raising her hand she gestured with a slapping motion.  
“Shall I remind you?” Flinching, her tall Captain shook his head; leaning down, he picked up her robe, slinging around her shoulders. He brushed her flowing hair from her face, tucking it gently behind her ear.   
“No thank you, Nanao-chan.” Sneaking a quick, almost chaste kiss, Shunsui straightened and walk passed her to the door. “Come join the party at Squad Ten when you're ready.” 

 

Renji stood with Hisagi, Kira, Rukia and Nanao, watching their respective Captains.   
“At least we got all the paperwork done, free for Christmas.” The redhead smiled, looking at Rukia, “how did you do?” Shrugging, the short woman looked across at her captain,   
“I'm not quite sure, Kiyone and Sentarō handled most of that.” Renji blinked, shaking his head he turned to Nanao.   
“Working through Christmas I assume?” Grinning, Nanao glanced across the room at her Captain, who was comfortably leaning against a wall, chugging down a bottle of sake.  
“Not this year,” she said, shuffling her bare feet in her sandals.


End file.
